The Muppet Show (2014 show)
The Muppet Show is an 2014 one and a half hour American television series. It reboot the Jim Henson show of the same name. Developed by Jason Segel and Steven Spielberg in collaboration with noted screenwriter John Lasseter (who was the writer of many movies from Pixar), the series serves as a sequel from both The Muppets (2011) and Muppets Most Wanted. It follows a TV program called the Muppet Show, and their crazy attractions and their guest stars(An actor per program). The show sticks close to the original show, as adding new characters(some regular, other minors) such as Walter, obscure characters from "Fraggle Rock" and "Jim Henson's Animal Show", and some old ones that appeared briefly in the beginning of the original series such as George, the janitor and Hilda, the seamstress/wardrobe mistress. The Muppet Show premiered with a two and a half hour pilot on Disney Channel on September 10, 2014;it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of The Muppet Show will be 30 episodes long. Characters Main characters *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Peter Linz as Walter Recurring Characters The following is a list of characters that are, or at one time were, a recurring guest on the series, or on a episode; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Matt Vogel as '80s Robot *Steve Whitmire as Andy Pig *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie *Tyler Bunch as Angelo *Eric Jacobson as Animal *Ryan Dillon as Bad Polly *Steve Whitmire as Beaker *Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny *Dave Goelz as Beauregard *Bill Barretta as Behemoth *Betsy Bastos as Betsy Bird *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl *Dave Goelz as Bill the Bubble Guy *Jim Martin as Black Dog *Matt Vogel as Blind Pew *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear *David Rudman as Bobby Benson *Dave Goelz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Victor Yerrid as Calico *Matt Vogel as Camilla the Chicken *Bruce Lanoil as Captain Pighead (pronounced Pee-Jay) *Victor Yerrid as Carter the butler *Dave Goelz as Chester Rat *Tyler Bunch as Clifford *Bill Barretta as Clueless Morgan *David Rudman as Craniac *Matt Vogel as Crazy Harry *Dave Goelz as Digit *Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth *Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire as The Elvises *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper *Tyler Bunch as Foozie *Alice Dinnean as Gaffer *Victor Yerrid as George the Janitor *David Rudman as Gladys the cafeteria waitress *David Rudman as Gorgon Heap *Alice Dinnean as Hilda *Bill Barretta as Howard Tubman *Matt Vogel as J. P. Grosse *David Rudman as Janice *Matt Vogel as Janooce *Bill Barretta as Johnny Fiama *Matt Vogel as Dr. Julius Strangepork *Dave Goelz as Kermoot *Ryan Dillon as Leon *Matt Vogel as Lew Zealand *Steve Whitmire as Link Hogthrob *Steve Whitmire as Lips *Matt Vogel as Louis Kazagger *Matt Vogel as Ma Bear *Matt Vogel as Mad Monty *Eric Jacobson as Marvin Suggs *Jim Martin as Masterson Rat *David Rudman as Mildred Huxtetter *David Rudman as Miss Poogy *Steve Whitmire as Mr. Poodlepants *Eric Jacobson as Mulch *Steve Whitmire as The Newsman *Artie Esposito as Nigel the conductor *David Rudman as Nigel the director *Matt Vogel as Old Tom *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn *David Rudman as Dr. Phil van Neuter *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman as Pig Brothers *Matt Vogel as Pops *Dave Goelz as Randy Pig *Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat *Matt Vogel as Robin the Frog *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog *Matt Vogel as Roowlf *David Rudman as Sal Minella *Eric Jacobson as Sam the Eagle *David Rudman as Scooter *David Rudman as Seymour *Peter Linz as Skeeter *Dave Goelz as Snorty *Steve Whitmire as Snowths *Leslie Carrara as Spamela Hamderson *Drew Massey as Spotted Dick *Steve Whitmire as Statler *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef *Matt Vogel as Sweetums *Ryan Dillon as Tatooey Rat *David Rudman as Thig (voice only) *Eric Jacobson as Thig (puppetry only) *Jim Kroupa as Thog (voice only) *Tyler Bunch as Thog (puppetry only) *Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki *Dave Goelz as Waldorf *Steve Whitmire as Wall-Eyed Pike *Alice Dinnean as Wanda *David Rudman as Wayne *Alice Dinnean as Yolanda Rat *Bill Barretta as Zippity Zap *Dave Goelz as Zoot Other characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring guest stars, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes, but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories (along with obscure Muppets from "Fraggle Rock" and "Jim Henson's Animal Show"). The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. *Matt Vogel as A. Ligator *Dave Goelz as Achilles the Shark *Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound *Bruce Lanoil, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz as African Masks *Bill Barretta as Agnes Stonewick *Matt Vogel as Alexis the Giraffe *Tyler Bunch as Andrew the Humpback Whale *Dave Goelz as Andrew the Reindeer *Matt Vogel as the Announcer *Steve Whitmire as Apatosaurus *Peter Linz as the Apple Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as Aretha *Bill Barretta as Arnie the Alligator *Various Muppet Performers as Bananas *Tyler Bunch as Bart the Coyote *Peter Linz as Baskerville the Hound *Tyler Bunch as Bear Dad (The Muppets Take Manhattan) *Peter Linz as Bear Daughter (The Muppets Take Manhattan) *Dave Goelz as Bear Mom (The Muppets Take Manhattan) *Matt Vogel as Beard *Steve Whitmire as Beastie *Eric Jacobson as Beautiful Day Monster *Peter Linz as Begoony *Tyler Bunch as Bernice the Warthog *Dave Goelz as Bill *Matt Vogel as Billybob the Lemur *Various Muppet Performers as Birds *Eric Jacobson as the Blue Frackle *Tyler Bunch as Bosco the Baboon *Matt Vogel as Brool Minstrel *Dave Goelz as Brewster the Guru *Bill Barretta as Bubba the Rat *David Rudman as Bunnie Bear *Various Muppet Performers as Bunnies *Bill Barretta as Butch the tiger *Various Muppet Performers as Cactuses *Peter Linz as Casey the Kangaroo *Various Muppet Performers as Cats *David Rudman as Chauncey the Sea Turtle *Various Muppet Performers as Chickens *Tyler Bunch as Chip *Artie Esposito as Chopped Liver *Various Muppet Performers as Clams *Bill Barretta as Cornelius the Crab *Various Muppet Performers as Cows *Matt Vogel as Custer the Bison *Leslie Carrara as Cynthia Birdley *Dave Goelz as The Dodo *Bill Barretta as Doglion *Various Muppet Performers as Dogs *Matt Vogel as Doreen the Camel *Peter Linz as Droop *Bill Barretta as Dullard the Aardvark *Bill Barretta as the Emerald Green Frackle *Bill Barretta as Ernst Stavros Grouper *Steve Whitmire as Eugene the mink *Matt Vogel as Female Koozebanian *Various Muppet Performers as Fish *Steve Whitmire as Flash *Peter Linz as Flora the Koala *Various Muppet Performers as Flowers *Eric Jacobson as Flower-Eating Monster *Matt Vogel as Fluke the Dolphin *Steve Whitmire as Foo-Foo *Peter Linz as Food *Eric Jacobson as Forcryingoutloud Bird *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, David Rudman as the Four Fazoob *Dave Goelz as Frank the Dog (The Muppets Take Manhattan) *Tyler Bunch as Frankie the Wildebeest *Various Muppet Performers as Frogs *Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, Bill Barretta as Geri and the Atrics *Steve Whitmire as Gil *Matt Vogel as a Goat *Various Muppet Performers as Gophers *Leslie Carrara as the Green Bird Frackle *David Rudman as the Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as the Grey-Lavender Elderly Frackle *Matt Vogel as Guffrey the Vulture *Bill Barretta as Harry the Rhino *Matt Vogel as Hector the Spider Monkey *David Rudman as Hillary the Owl *Various Muppet Performers as Horses *Peter Linz as Ida Thornbush (Atrics drummer) *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, David Rudman as the Inkspots *David Rudman as Jackie the Orangutan *Tyler Bunch as the Jade Green Frackle *Steve Whitmire as Jake the Polar Bear *Steve Whitmire as Jacques Roach *Peter Linz as Jared the Tiger *Tyler Bunch as Jasper the Jaguar *Dave Goelz as Jean-Dodd van Clamme *Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise *David Rudman as Jill *Peter Linz as Jim the Dog (The Muppets Take Manhattan) *Bill Barretta as Johnnie the Wolf *Alice Dinnean as Julie the Flamingo *Matt Vogel as the Koozebanian Phoob *Bill Barretta as Lazlo the Hyena *Steve Whitmire as Lenny the Gorilla *David Rudman as Lenny the Lizard *Various Muppet Performers as Lobsters *Dave Goelz, Tyler Bunch, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, Alice Dinnean as Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers *David Rudman as Luncheon Counter Monster *Leslie Carrara as Lydia the Ostrich *Eric Jacobson as Lyle *Bill Barretta as Mahna Mahna *Eric Jacobson as Male Koozebanian *Eric Jacobson as Mean Mama *Leslie Carrara as Melanie the Mink *David Rudman as Milton the Booby *David Rudman as Miss Kitty *Bruce Lanoil as Mo Frackle *Peter Linz as Morton the Beaver *David Rudman as Mudwell Mudbunny *Dave Goelz as Muppy *Steve Whitmire as Murray Minstrel *Peter Linz, Eric Jacobson as The Mutations *Bill Barretta as Octavio the Octopus *Various Muppet Performers as Octopuses *David Rudman as Ohboy Bird *Leslie Carrara as Ohreally Bird *Matt Vogel as Paul the Pelican *Steve Whitmire as Pavlov the Pug Dog *Various Muppet Performers as Penguins *David Rudman as Phoenicia the Hippo *Bill Barretta as Pickles the alligator *Matt Vogel as the Poison Cackler *David Rudman as Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla *Various Muppet Performers as Rabbits *Various Muppet Performers as Raccoons *Tyler Bunch as Ralph the Moose *Matt Vogel as Randall the Zebra *Artie Esposito as the Red-Fuchsia Frackle *Dave Goelz as Righton Bird *Bill Barretta as Robert the Red Deer *Artie Esposito as Rover Joe *Steve Whitmire as the Royal Purple Frackle *David Rudman as Sandy the Giant Otter *Steve Whitmire as Shaky Sanchez *Various Muppet Performers as Sheep *Various Muppet Performers as Singing Food *Bill Barretta as Slick the Sea Lion *Dave Goelz as Stinky the Skunk *Matt Vogel as T.R. *Steve Whitmire as Timmy Monster *Matt Vogel as Tommy the Gazelle *Tyler Bunch as Trudy the Chimp *Steve Whitmire as a Turkey *Dave Goelz as Virginia the Red Fox *Bill Barretta as a Walrus *David Rudman as Wander McMooch *Matt Vogel as Whaddyasay Bird *Artie Esposito as a Whale *Steve Whitmire as Youknow Bird *Dave Goelz as Zelda Rose *Leslie Carrara as Zondra/Darci Guest Stars Guest Stars are real-world important or pop culture, regularly singers and actors who appears in an episode of the show, they are listed through the season Season One *Will Smith *Scarlet Johansson *Alfred Molina *Julia Roberts *Kirsten Dunst *George Clooney *Jack Black *Natalie Portman *Ellen Page *Jim Carrey *Anna Faris *Steven Spielberg *Morgan Freeman *Alice Braga *George Lucas *Hugh Laurie *Christian Bale *Peter Jackson *Robert De Niro *Johnny Depp *Kristen Stewart *Gérard Depardieu *Bill Murray *Lily Collins *Justin Bieber *Clive Owen *Jamie Foxx *Mariah Carey *Tara Strong Season Two *Beyoncé *Cree Summer *Robin Williams *Grey Delisle Griffin *Irrfan Khan *One Direction *Paul McCartney *Demi Lovato *Val Valentino *Billy Joel *Alexa Vega *Harrison Ford *Ben Stiller *James Marsden *Keith David *Dan Castellaneta *Rodrigo Santoro *Emma Watson *Ian McKellen *Justin Timberlake *Paula Abdul *Shailene Woodley *Stevie Wonder *Jake T. Austin *Myley Cyrus *Halle Berry *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Bruce Springsteen *Penélope Cruz *Will Ferell Season Three *Jackie Chan *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Jennifer Grey *Jennifer Lawrence *Betty White *Anne Hathaway *Ian Mcshane *Phil Collins *George Lopez *Paris Hilton *James Franco *Guillermo del Toro *Cote de Pablo *Tim Curry *Stephen Lang *Rosario Dawson *Rickey D'Shon Collins *Jennifer Hudson *Neil Patrick Harris *Gwyneth Paltrow *Tobey Maguire *John Travolta *Jared Leto *Juliette Lewis *Jada Pinkett Smith *Nicole Kidman *Zooey Deschanel *Olivia Newton-John *Julie Gonzalo *Alicia Keys Season Four *Tim Mcgraw *David Bowie *Queen Latifah *Kevin Bacon *Joaquin Phoenix *Keira Knightley *David Hasselhoff *Tom Hanks *Carmen Electra *Courtney B. Vance *Olivia Wilde *Steve Carell *Mike Tyson *Tim Burton *Chris Rock *Mark Whalberg *Will.i.am *Britney Spears *Jennifer Lopez *Taylor Swift *Frank Sinatra, Jr. *Jon Bon Jovi Episodes *List of The Muppet Show (2014) episodes Production The production begin secretly in the end of 2011, with the idea of a sequel from the movie that was still be developed. As the show was new and huge planned, many Muppets were rebuilt, faithful from the original ones. Those include obscure characters from the Muppets, Fraggle Rock and Animal Show, some others are from other Muppet media. Many attractions came back as well, such as Muppet Labs, Muppets News Flash, Pigs in Space, Rowlf at the Piano, The Swedish Chef recipes and old ones that appeared briefly such as Talk Spots, At the Dance, Discussion panels, Wayne & Wanda and Guest Star Gags. Sketches that appeared in Muppets Tonight include Tales From The Vet, Real World Muppets, Great Moments in Elvis History, Bay of Pigs Watch, The Eagle's Nest, and Tubmans of Porksmith. Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Television series Category:Reboot